


Just Ask Me

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Speculation, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I'd imagine a proposal between Oliver and Felicity might do after he's interrupted by Laurel and Thea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I don't own anything in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**Just Ask Me**

 

“Are you ever going to ask me again?” 

Her voice was off that much I could hear but her question was what caused my head to turn. After yet another night of mending fences that might never be fully healed I’d returned home tired wanting nothing more than to wrap myself around her body as we drifted off to sleep. However her still unanswered question told me that dream was far from becoming my reality. I stood up slowly walking towards her still form. Taking her shaking nervous hands in my own equally nervous grasp I pulled her off the back of the couch and into my orbit. 

“Ask you what?” 

She cocked her head to the side just like she’d done the day we’d first officially met her gaze blazing with accusations. I smiled down at her as her own lips slowly shifted from tightly pursed and annoyed to her soft adorable Oliver smile.

“You know perfectly well what so don’t play stupid.” 

Enjoying the slight push and pull of this particular moment I pushed back both verbally and physically as I pushed us both against the edge of the couch. She slightly yelped her smile growing wider as I lowered my lips to just below her earlobe. Then after I lightly kissed the small space of exposed skin I whispered my reply. 

“Felicity I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about if you want a proper answer then you’ll have to ask the right questions.” 

Her small breathless sigh was her only response so I lowered my hands to just below her waist until I could feel the soft slinky fabric of her dress beginning to bunch in my hands. 

“Oliver...we can’t....Thea might walk in...” 

“She’s staying with Laurel tonight we have the loft all to ourselves.” 

She pulled away leaving my lips without a purpose but only so she could lift my shirt up and over my head her mouth coming forward slanting perfectly against my own once she was done. I smiled as our tongues dueled our hands each searching for the other’s bared skin; our clothing was left scattered on the lofts cold floors. 

“I assume we’re done talking?” 

Her only response was to kiss me soundly as she wrapped her now bare legs securely around my equally bared waist. 

* * *

 

“Well that’s one way to stop me from talking...Got any others?” 

My lips upturned against her forehead as I pressed a light chaste kiss to her still dampened skin. 

“Well I’m sure we could come up with a few more options but none of them would include this couch.” 

I attempted to stretch out which was proving to be difficult since half of my body was entangled with her own. So I settled for the next best alternative I shifted so that she was flat on her back against the sofa’s cushions my head coming to rest just below her chin. Once I felt settled I raised one arm up so that my fingers could lightly tangle in her wavy tresses while the other rested around her torso that the bottoms of her breasts lightly brushed along my forearm every time she’d take a small breath. 

“Are you quite finished making me your personal pillow or are you still attempting to get a better vantage point of my naked form?” 

Remembering that particular conversation from two months ago I chuckled softly kissing the top of her left breast before tangling our legs together. 

“No I’ve just found that you’re far more comfortable than this godawful couch that Thea picked out.” I paused looking into her eyes for a few spare moments before I finished my remaining un-vocalized thoughts. “Although your naked body pressed against me still sends my body into into a lust filled frenzy.” 

Kissing her beneath her jaw I smiled her body now shaking with a full bodied laugh. 

“You still have the worst pick-up lines you know that right?” 

“I must have done something right I got you didn’t I?” She huffed in mock annoyance as she kissed my nose in silent response. 

I was lightly trailing my finger tips up and down her arm while my other hand remained firmly entangled in her hair when I recalled our previous topic of conversation. 

“How did you know?” 

She opened her eyes to peer down at me wondering where this line of questioning was going. She’d been half way between sleep and wakefulness with one hand running up and down the line of my spine her other lightly kneading the muscles in my neck. 

“Know what Oliver?” Her voice was small and tired but still I was curious so in an attempt to gain her full attention I brought her left nipple between my teeth biting down softly until i heard her groan with pleasure. 

“Not fair Queen...so not fair.” 

Releasing the small erect point I smirked feeling a small sense of victory beginning to well up within me. “Then answer the question with the truth this time...how did you know.” 

Now she was sighing her fingers still tracing over my body as she spoke. “You kept moving your hands beneath the table.” 

“I what?” 

“Your hands you know how you had that nervous tick of rubbing your index finger and thumb together when you were well just plain annoyed?” 

I nodded slowly my chin now resting between her clavicle and breast my free hand was now running up and down her right side as she continued. 

“Well you were doing it again I could feel the soft ripple of the table cloth as it swayed back and forth over my upper legs. Also we never set the table with flowers and candles we usually are attempting to decide if the burned mess that I’d once again created was worth salvaging. So I knew something was up but then Laurel and Thea showed up. Oliver your face...you weren’t mad you were...” 

“Disappointed.” 

“Yeah so after you walked them to the door I went back into the kitchen and there sitting in the whipped cream was a bright sparkling metal looking object. I put two and two together...So...” 

“Why haven’t I tried again.” 

“Yes.” Her voice was small almost unsure but our bodies never once separated from the other’s embrace...neither of us stopped touching the other we just stayed wrapped around one another as we put our cards on the table. 

“I knew what I wanted in that moment...I knew who I was and most importantly I knew who we were together and now...”

“It’s all changed hasn’t it?” 

As usual she knew me better than I knew myself. Kissing her lightly I spoke but this time it was to explain that my feelings in this regard hadn’t changed they’d just grown more complicated. 

“I had it planned for weeks. Do you remember all those days that I spent running for hours during the middle of the day?” 

She nodded pushing against my stomach with her hand indicating that she wanted to lie on her side. So I adjusted my back resting firmly alongside the back of the couch my arms now securely wrapped around her so that there was no space left between our bodies. 

“I was at the jewelry store...I’ve designed this ring from the small sketches that I’d made on random napkins to the full pictures the designer made once he’d seen all my horrid drawings. I wanted this moment to be perfect...you deserved perfect...you still do.” 

“I don’t want perfect I want you.” 

My heart melted at her words my lips pressed to her’s for a few fleeting moments before she pulled back. 

“I mean it Oliver I don’t need a fancy dinner or a ring that was custom designed...” She reached up in that moment pulling my face closer to her own; our foreheads were now lightly touching as my eyes slid shut. 

“Felicity...” 

“No you listen to me...Oliver open you eyes...” I complied as I released a long sigh she ignored my response her voice brimming with nothing but unconditional love. 

“I don’t want anything other than you. You could have asked me with nothing more than the promise of one day and I would have said yes...baby i’ll always say yes I love you.” 

“You deserve more you deserve perfection.” She stopped my words by placing her lips to mine kissing me soundly before she was once again speaking. 

“I deserve you just like you’ve always deserved me.” 

“Things have changed...I’m once again living with two names...” 

“So what...I’ve loved you as all of them...hell its the reason we met...it’s what brought us together. Nothing’s changed Oliver...nothing.” 

I nodded against her forehead as we both settled fully into the other’s embrace. I’d ask her but I wanted the moment to be perfect...I wanted it to be just her and me. 

* * *

 

Ever since that night I’d been replaying her words in my head. They were with me when I woke in the morning her face the first thing I’d see as my eyes drifted open. They rattled through my brain as I trained with Thea and sometimes even with Laurel but the physical exertion never let my mind find peace. Night was the worst we’d be coming home our hands intertwined; she’d be on her phone talking to some new potential investor and I’d be on my own my recent bid for mayor had kept me quite busy. We’d settle into bed sometimes we’d just fall right to sleep with her back to my chest. Other nights I’d memorize every square inch of her body as she explored my own. Tonight however was different because tonight she’d been in danger. 

I knew it would happen and I knew that once it did a small part of me would break. Before it was Felicity’s my friend or I care about her as a partner now she was more...now she was everything. My world had been threatened tonight and much to no one’s surprise I was left rattled by the entire experience. I was hiding near the back of the newly renovated lair while both Thea and Laurel surrounded her. She’d fired a gun...she’d used a weapon that never should have been in her delicate grip. I was halfway through my internal spiral when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. 

“She’s safe Oliver...she’s safe because she saved herself. This wasn’t your fault.” 

Digg pulled harder the leather of my newly redone jacket rubbing harshly against my bruised skin. He pulled until I was facing him and until he felt he held my full attention. 

“Nothings changed Oliver just how you feel about her has. She’s the same woman you brought into this because you were shot. She’s the same woman who helped you defeat Slade. She’s woman you’ve been in love with for almost two years all that’s different is now you have her and you’re afraid to lose her.” 

“How do I stop being afraid? How do I continue to put her life in danger? How can I move forward if I’m always stuck between Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow?” 

“You make a choice and you never look back.” He pulled his hand away as he gave me a slow smile. Our relationship was mending but still far from fixed. He still had reservations about trusting me and I still had reservations about his reservations. 

“Oliver?” 

Looking up once again as I was snapped out of my own head i replied. “Yeah Digg?” 

“Just ask her you love her so stop hiding and do it already.” With that he walked away his form becoming smaller as I refocused my gaze on the amazing woman in red. 

* * *

 

We’d been home for no longer than twenty minutes when I snapped. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs slamming the door behind me as I began to undress. 

“Remove your dress.” 

she must have been worried but she did as I asked slipping off her shoes before she attempted to reach behind to undo the dresses clasp. I was down to my boxer shorts when I looked up to see she was still fully clothed. 

“Dress clasp it’s stuck would you mind?” 

Walking over I kissed the side of her face as my fingers went to work on the dresses silver and slightly dented clasp. I felt her shivering as I lowered the zipper my fingers trailed down her exposed spine until the dress was loose enough to fall slightly at her shoulders. I moved the straps down her hands lightly brushing mine as she took them the rest of the way down. She turned to look at me her face flushed her body almost completely bared before me as she cupped the side of my face. 

“Oliver what’s wrong?” 

I leaned into her touch but not willing to be deterred I grabbed her other hand and pulled her closer my patience was now running very thin. 

“I had a plan...I had an entire evening set up with candles and music but as usual something got in the way.” 

“Oliver what are you talking about?” 

Slipping my fingers beneath the straps of her black bra I spoke letting them fall as I reached around undoing the clasp that would set her breasts free. 

“I was going to propose...that’s why I was late getting back to the lair I was making sure everything was set up...that’s why I wasn’t there when you needed me...that’s why you had to fire that damn gun...” 

With her breath lodged firmly in her throat she swallowed hard as my fingers lightly toyed with the newly bared flesh that was before me. 

“And now?” 

I smiled stepping closer grabbing her hips until our pelvic bones were crushed together. 

“Marry me...you were right you didn’t need perfect you only ever wanted me.” 

Standing on the tips of her toes she whispered her answer against my still smiling lips. 

“Yes....” She kissed me softly before she added in her last comment. 

“It’s about damn time Queen.” 

I laughed picking her up as I led us into the bathroom. I had her back pressed firmly to the glass shower door as I sought my release from within. 

“I love you...” 

“I love you back Mrs. Queen.” 

We’d both screamed coming as one our bodies both wrecked from our actions but nether of us caring as we slowly slid down to the shower’s damp floor. 

“Smoak-Queen...Mrs. Smoak-Queen.” 

I just laughed kissing her senselessly her laughs were lost as the shower’s hot spray surrounded our exhausted bodies. 

Later as I held her I whispered once more into her damp hair. 

“I love you Felicity Smoak-Queen thank you for loving me back.” 

I was almost asleep when I heard her half awake retort. “Always...I’ll always love you back.” 

I snuggled closer wrapping my arms around her upper chest as she wrapped her arms around my own. I’d finally asked and for once when I fell asleep the only words I could hear pulsating through my head were yes...


End file.
